


Forever Your Baby

by Sr_Perez



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sr_Perez/pseuds/Sr_Perez
Summary: I bet one day Huening Kai is gonna be on that 'most handsome men' list.This is just an innocent drabble about it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Forever Your Baby

It was a rare thing to behold nowadays, but on that glorious morning they had a clear schedule until noon. A precious opportunity to chill and rest, make a pause, maybe play a game or take a stroll…

“WHAT?!”

Beomgyu and Taehyun stared at each other. Their beloved leader had just squealed like a little girl just when they were trying to eat in peace in the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” they heard Soobin say in English from somewhere in their new apartment, followed by a rapid padding along the corridor. “He’s gonna…”

Taehyung lifted an eyebrow. “Who’s gonna what now?” he asked Beomgyu, right when they heard hurried steps along the corridor. The elder, who now had bright emerald green hair, shrugged in silence.

“Hey, good morning you two,” Yeonjun greeted as he went to grab something from the fridge.

“Good morning, hyung. What’s up with Soobin-hyung?”

“Eh, who knows,” he smiled with that smile of his, brushing his burgundy locks. “But I bet it has something to do with the only two missing here.”

“Ah…”

“Of course.”

-

“Huening Kai, are you up?”

“No.”

Soobin giggled. “Come on, let me in!”

“Go away hyung, I’m sleeping,” he groaned.

“No you’re not, you’re talking to me right now!”

Silence.

Soobin insisted, “You can’t pretend you’re sleeping now, you were answering a moment ago!”

Still, nothing. The leader sighed and opened the unlocked door. They shared the room, after all.

“Ning-ning?” he whispered as he came closer to the maknae hiding under his covers. Soobin’s covers, technically, since it was his bed. “You might be a man now but you still act the same as when I first met you.”

“I’m not a man, you said I’d always be your baby,” the lump on the bed responded, muffled.

“And I don’t deny it… but it seems like the whole world disagrees with me now, so.”

“What. What are you talking about?” Finally, a mop of bed hair and two puffy brown eyes made an appearance. Soobin’s smile brightened.

“I’m talking about this year’s second most handsome man alive, according to this,” he lifted his cellphone with Huening Kai’s picture and a golden “2” on a corner. “V-sunbaeni’s still number 1, but you finally defeated me, Ning. Congratulations!”

Kai looked at the screen. Then, at Soobin. Then, at the screen. Then, at Soobin.

Then, he just laughed.

And finally he groaned, burying himself back under the covers.

“Now you all are gonna mock me over this, won’t you?”

Soobin beamed.

“Definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the worst. i'm trying to finish my other works but it's super hard :( so i post this to practice and idk. give the world a complete thing for once?
> 
> so english is not my mother tongue~ any mistakes? let me know so i can fix it and avoid it on the future.
> 
> have a nice day, people!
> 
> \- señor pérez


End file.
